In cyclic economy, most of lithium elements in battery wastes are generally present in extraction raffinate via extraction of cobalt, nickel and magnesium. Due to low content, lithium elements are typically 1.5-2.5 g/L, in content, difficult to enrich and high in recovery cost, so they are not recovered in the past; treated tailwater is discharged to cause environmental pollution and resource waste. There are no reports of relevant techniques about how to extract lithium from lithium-containing extraction tailwater and achieve zero release of battery waste processing wastewater at present.